Gavin's Adventures
by Gavin The Hedgehog 04
Summary: Gavin struggles to live his life alone and struggle to fight his uncle Dark Shade and as he travels he meets other Mobians on the way, some friends and some rival. Join his adventures to see what lies ahead in his future
**_Gavin The Hedgehog's Adventures_**

 ** _The Beginning_**

 **By: Gavin Isaacson**

Thanks To:

Sega for making the

best series there is,

Sonic The Hedgehog,

A few twitter role-players,

their role-players help me

get ideas for the story,

and some of my

best friends

 ** _On October 29, 2003_**

Deep in a forest stood a cabin. It's a peaceful night and two parents having fun with their son that night. The mother, bright green hedgehog, holding the 4 year old little cyan hedgehog in her arms. The father, dark blue hedgehog, staring and smiling at him. The little hedgehog smiles. The mother lets the little hedgehog walk around.

"Isn't Gavin so cute, Hank", the mother said staring. "Yes he is Marry… Yes he his" Hank and Marry look at each other. Then they were interrupted with a big bang like the sound of a door being kicked down.

"Stay here and watch the child." Hanks says as he runs to the door. As he does Gavin follows as Marry tries to get Gavin. When they reach the hallway to the front door they see a black hedgehog with two futuristic looking battle bots guarding the door.

"Shade…" said hank with anger "What are you doing here!"

"For the last time brother it's Dark Shade to you and soon the whole world."

"I said what you are doing here!"

"Oh me?" Shade gave a small soft chuckle as he walked forward. "I'm here for your son. He'll make a great soldier for my robot army."

"You'll never take me son!"

"Oh is that so?"

Hank the tries to reach the two katanas that hanged on the wall beside him but before he could grab them the two bots take aim at him and fire. Hank gets shot multiple times and falls to the ground gasping for air.

Mary cried "Hank!"

"Mary…" hank says struggling to stay alive. "Protect… the child…" Hank takes is last breath and dies.

"Hank!" She cries.

The two bots take aim and hold.

"Kill her." Shade says as he smirked.

"No. No. Please." Mary cries.

The two bots fire at Mary. Mary dies lying down on top of Hank. Dark Shade walks up to Gavin. Gavin, frightened as he is, backs up and runs off into the living room.

"Catch that light blue headed creep" Shade says angrily. The bots chase after Gavin as he runs and dodges every move they make to catch him. Gavin leads them outside and runs off into the woods. They lose sight of him. Dark Shade comes out as the bots search the area.

"I want that child now before he chooses the good side!"

Gavin Hides in a bush as the bots slowly scan the area.

"Hurry! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!" Dark Shade yells as the bots scan faster and pass the bush. Gavin shivers in fear as he waits for them to leave.

The bots fail to find Gavin and Dark shade gets infuriated and punches through one of the bots chest plate and pulls out its power source and throws it next to the house. The bot falls to the ground. Dark Shade drags it next to the cabin and sets a bomb placing it on the house.

"C'mon! Let's go, I'll just find him another day and convince him."

After they leave the house then explodes. Pieces of flaming wood fly off. The broken down bot flies toward the bush where Gavin is hiding in. Gavin jumps out and backs away and stares at the bot as it burns and sparks. Gavin starts to cry as he stares at the cabin as it burns to the ground. Thirty minutes pass and Gavin the wonders off into the woods not knowing what to do or where to go.

 ** _October 30, 2003_**

Gavin is sitting next to the tree feeding on wild berries. He is scared and alone, doesn't know what to do. After eating the berries he gets up and roams around. As he gets deeper and deeper, fog appears in the distance. Gavin, now in the Dark Forest, is scared. The sounds of tree branches snapping and falling. Wind is howling softly. Gavin kept walking.

As Gavin kept walking, he got the sense that something was following him and watching. Gavin looks back. Everything's silent. All there was, was a small breeze, a breeze that gave you a message saying to keep moving and quick. Gavin then turned around and kept walking. Behind him was black figure watching in the distance behind a tree.

As Gavin continues to walk, out of nowhere a pale-gray vamphog (vampire hedgehog) jumps in front of Gavin and hisses showing his knife sharp fangs and stares into Gavin's light blue eyes with its scarlet eyes. Gavin turns around and runs the other direction, running into the black figure that once was watching him. The dark figure picks up Gavin up and ran off getting away from the vamphog. The dark figure then takes Gavin out of the Dark Forest and places him in a tree house built for use and leaves. Gavin walks around the tree house.

Gavin stumbles upon his father's two katanas, but doesn't know that they are his fathers. They hang on the wall like a decoration for the house. He keeps walking and comes across to a bed room he lies on the bed and drifts off to sleep. Gavin silently snores.

 ** _July 18, 2015_**

Gavin, 14 years old, is in his room getting dressed he puts on a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Where are my jeans…?" Gavin says as he looks around for his dark blue jeans. He continues to look for them. He leaves the room and looks in the laundry room. The jeans are on the washing machine. The jeans look ripped as if someone was attacked from behind and rustled that person to the ground.

"There they are" he says in relief. He puts them on walks out the door down the stairs outside of the tree house and follows the path north. He passes a sign points to the north that says "Mobius City". He continues to walk north.

Few minutes later he reaches Mobius City. The city looked like a socialized city, although there were tons of tall buildings, mobians where chatting and you hear the sound of races in the city like drag races or other street races. Gavin walks into the city. Mobians look at him like a how you're new in a small town, everyone knows everyone, and everyone just curious about you. Gavin keeps walking and enters a training school for sword fighting.

Moments later he comes out upset.

"Hey you alright" a red hedgehog asks.

Gavin sighs "Yeah."

"No you're not."

"I'm alright, ok." Gavin gets a little frustrated.

"Who-ho-ho chill dude. You must be new in the city."

Gavin sighs again "yeah. I live in the forest, the one before you enter the city."

"The name's Blaze," Blaze puts out his hand, "and you are?"

"Gavin, Gavin The Hedgehog." Gavin shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiles.

"Well I have to go. I got some chores to do."

"Alright, see ya!"

Gavin leaves and heads toward the forest. As Gavin does Blaze smirks evilly and watches him walk off.

"Go ahead and go do your chores." He smirks and taps the screen of some sort of watch that's on his arm and his fur turns black. "You're no longer hiding from your uncle Heh Heh."

 ** _July 21, 2015_**

It's Gavin's birthday and he is laying on the floor in the treehouse. A thump is heard like something was thrown, like a box. Gavin wake's "Huh. Who's there!"

No answer.

Gavin grabs the two katanas "I said, who's there!"

Gavin walks to the door and opens the door quickly and puts one of the katanas in front of him. No one is there. Gavin lowers the katana. As he does he looks down and sees a brown box. He puts the other katana in his other hand and bends down, picks it up, and walks back inside.

Gavin walks to the couch, sits down, and opens the box. Two light blue rings are in the box. He grabs it out of the box and pits the on his wrist. "Hmm. It fits nice."

He then gets up and throws it away and lays back down to go to sleep.

 ** _July 22, 2015 5:30 am_**

The sound of bots marching. Thump Thump Thump Thump. Shots were then heard. "After him!" More shooting is hear and then an explosion. The sound of fire is herd after. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

 ** _5:35_**

Gavin gasps in fear and wakes and breathes out and sighs in relief. "Great. It was just a dream." He then leaves the treehouse and heads to Mobius City.

Few mins later. He reaches the city and just explores. After an hour or so he hears a voice. "Sonic! Wait up!"

Gavin continues to walk and ignore it. He suddenly is hugged tightly. "There you are Sonic! We've been looking for you all day!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not Sonic."

"Yes you are, silly."

He is then let go and he turns around and sees a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress.

"Come on we need to go" she grabs Gavin's hand and drags him out the city

"Wait I'm not Sonic!"

They come across a grassy savanna with flowers everywhere. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you home Sonic."

"I'm not Sonic!"

"Yes you are. Stop playing this game, it's old"

They reach a beach and enter a workshop "Tails, Tails I found Sonic" She pulls Gavin up to the two tailed yellow fox with brown pilot goggles. The fox turns around.

"Look for the last time I'm not Sonic" Gavin gets a little mad and in the corner of his eye is a yellow plane. He turns to look at it. "Who." He stares at the plane.

"Amy… uhh… that's not Sonic." The yellow fox says to the pink hedgehog "One he's wohing at The Tornado. Second he's wearing jeans, a jacket, and blue rings. Last he has cyan quills and the tip of the quills are white."

"Sorry Tails. He looked like Sonic". Amy said

Gavin turns around. "See, told you."

"Well if you're not Sonic who are you" Amy asked Gavin.

"Oh sorry, the name's Gavin, Gavin The Hedgehog" He smiles.

"Well sorry Gavin, we didn't mean for this to happen. We've been looking for Sonic since this morn." Tails says to Gavin.

"Eh it's alright. I guess it happens once every year" Gavin says.

"Well since I brought you hear you want or need anything?" Amy asked.

"Well…" Gavin gets a little shy. "Do ya'll know anybody that can help me train."

"Train for what?" Tails asked curiously.

"Train to fight"

"Why?"

Gavin sighs. "Long story." He looks down.

Amy walks up to Gavin. "Hey. We can help you."

Gavin looks up. "Really!?"

Tails walks up to them. "Yeah. You're actually with two heroes."

"Really?" Gavin looks confused not knowing if that was true.

"Yep" Tails says with passion.

"Alright!" Gavin being excited seeing two heroes standing there before him.

As they were about to leave the workshop a blue blurry ring starts circling around them and it stops and a blue hedgehog appears in front of them. "Whats up guys sorry im late Egghead was terrorizing the village. Who's this?" he looks confused on why Gavin is here.

Tails walks up between Gavin and the blue hedgehog and looks at the blue hedgehog first. "Sonic, this is Gavin he's been wondering if its alright if we're able to train him.

The blue hedgehog looks at Gavin and back at Tails. "I don't know"

Amy then interrupts. "C'mon Sonic. Let's train him"

"Alright" Sonic turns to Gavin "Are you sure you want to do this"

Gavin smiles. "Yep"

"Alright but…" The sound of an explosion is heard.

"What was that?!" Amy questions in shock.

The four Mobians run out of the workshop and catch a glimpse of smoke from afar.

"Oh no!" Gavin says running towards the smoke with amy following and sonic passing them following behind. Tails gets in his plane.

Sonic is the first one to arrive "This looks like Eggheads doing" Sonic says staring at the burned down tree house.

Gavin and Amy arrives "No no no no no no!" Gavin says running to the rubble.

"Gavin chill." Sonic says while Gavin digs through the rubble for something.

Gavin stops and turns around facing Sonic "I've been going through this my whole life! How can I!?" Gavin walks toward a tree and leans against it, sliding down now sitting on the ground and covers his eyes with his hands. "What am I going to do now"

Sonic walks up to Gavin holding out a hand. "Come on we'll help you"

Gavin grabs Sonic's hand and Sonic pulls Gavin up to his feet. "I'm sorry guys. It's just..."

"Look whatever it is, we can help" Amy says walking toward both Gavin and Sonic.

As Gavin calms down, Tails made his arrival at the scene. He lands and cuts the engine off. "Woh! What happened!" He says as he hops out of the plane.

"Dark Shade..." Gavin says in an angry tone as he started to build up his anger again but quickly calms down.

"Dark shade?" The crew says as they cock their heads in confusion.

Gavin sighs, "My uncle... Long ago when I was little I used to live in this forest." He sighed once more as a sudden tear falls and he wipes it away. "


End file.
